


Knowing You

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to convince Elizabeth - missing scene from Misbegotten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's been stuck in my head for quite a while now.   
> A big thx and a lot of hugs to SK for doing an awesome beta job!!

"It's not like anyone here really knows me." She pointed out. "So it's not a big deal."  
He gave her an intense look. "You're cheerful in the morning, which bugs the hell out of the morning shift. But they wouldn't have it any other way, because when you enter the control room, you elevate their mood. Chuck knows you prefer two sugars in your coffee. He also knows you start your day with two cups of coffee and then switch to tea. Your tea is a special blend that Teyla gets prepared for you on the mainland. A recipe she knows only you prefer. Every department head knows you like to receive weekly reports that are ordered on date. McKay knows you don't like to receive more than ten emails a day from him. Ronon knows that when you're offworld you like it that he walks behind you, because otherwise he'll block part of your view. Chef knows you don't like mint and that's one of the reasons he barely ever uses it. I know your favorite color is blue, even though a lot of people think it's red. I know you prefer snow over rain. I know your knee got busted when you were 21 because your car got hit by someone who ignored a red light. I know you prefer pasta over rice. I know your hesitation towards guns comes from the fact that your father got shot before your eyes. I know you went to dinner at your mom's place every other Sunday and that you miss her and Sedge a lot. I know you can't keep plants alive, not even a cactus. I know you don't really like to get flowers. I know you prefer your food not too salty, but you love it when it's spicy. I know you have a scar on your shoulder that's a leftover from falling out of a tree when you were eight. I know you have a tattoo somewhere and I'm guessing it's on your hip. I know you're a Yankees fan even though you claim not to be interested in sports. Everyone here knows that if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be here in the first place. Everyone here knows you would fight for them and everyone here wants to fight for you. So tell me again why you're so indifferent about the fact that Woolsey is here to search for reasons to get you fired, because I know for a fact that no one here wants to see you go."  
Elizabeth stared at him. He had barged into her quarters, screaming bloody murder about the fact that Woolsey was in the city and was out to get her. She had acted indifferently towards that fact, especially because of the way the IOA and the SGC had been treating her lately. But she hadn't expected a speech from him. A speech that, by the way, had rendered her completely speechless.  
John was surprised by his own outburst. It was probably the most he had ever said in one go, but when she had said no one here really knew her, he had to correct her. He hadn't been able to stop himself.  
He stared at her now and his eyes fell on her mouth that was slightly open because she was gaping at him in utter surprise and part shock. Licking his lips, he tried to form a coherent sentence in his head to explain to her that he wanted her to stay. Not just because she had become the best friend he could ever wish for. Not just because she was the best boss he could ever pray for. Not just because they could spend hours talking about nothing and everything. But because she had become the most important thing in the universe to him. And most of all because he was more than a little head over heels in love with her.  
So he gazed into her eyes, trying to convey the feelings his mouth was unable to say.  
"John..." She whispered after a couple of moments, with a small crack in her voice, completely taken aback by the clear emotions his eyes were radiating and all he could think was, 'screw decorum' and closed the distance between them.  
One of his hands tenderly traced her cheek while the other rested on her hip.  
She slightly gasped at his closeness.  
And when her eyes gave him permission, he gently kissed her lips.  
At first she didn't respond and for barely a moment John feared he had overstepped his boundaries, had read her all wrong and that he had just ruined their friendship.  
But then she opened her mouth and softly traced his lips, asking for permission which he eagerly granted.  
In a matter of seconds they were completely tangled up in each other. Tongues fighting, hands everywhere. Barely able to breathe, yet unable to let go. All pent-up emotions were finally released and neither of them wanted it to stop.  
When the need for oxygen became too great, their lips parted with a soft pop and they rested their foreheads against each other.  
"Damn..." John whispered, breathing heavily and Elizabeth gave him a content smile.  
"I think you just gave me a reason to stay." She breathed, her voice cracking several times and a grin appeared on his face.  
"Mission accomplished."  
She grinned too and kissed him briefly, barely able to control herself to not drag him to the bed that was so close by.  
"There's just one more thing..." He said softly and she looked at him expectantly. "I want to know where that tattoo is."  
She laughed and her beauty at that moment made his stomach flutter.  
Then she deftly planting her lips on him, stepped away from him and walked over to her door.  
"All in due time. Now I have a city to run and an IOA member's behind to kick." She opened her door and turned to him. "You comin'?"  
He grinned widely. "Wouldn't want to miss that for the world."

The End


End file.
